


Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying "Goodnight," through out the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt I found on phanfic! I'm terrible at titles, btw. There is some smut!

**September 2009**

Dan pulled his fingers through his hair and yawned, and Phil shifted onto his side, moving the laptop across his stomach and onto the bed. A dim light shone through the screen onto his face, and through fluttering and blinded-with-sleep eyes, Dan scanned over the pixelated Phil.

“Soon,” Phil whispered, trying to remain quiet as to not awake his family. He had his desk lamp on and it shone a dim orange against his black hair. Soon: they’d meet.

“Soon,” Dan repeated in reply, wiping his eyes to remove the sleep and tears that began to build. Phil smiled sadly, and the two remained in a dejecting yet comfortable silence. 

“I love you,” Phil whispered, and Dan looked up, smiling in surprise. The first time any of them had audibly said the words, and it was as magical as it was miserable. Phil looked away from the camera and toward his red fingers, picking at the nails nervously. A blush danced across his face, and his ebony hair failed in attempts to hide it.

“I love you, too,” Dan said, beaming. Phil looked up, watching the brightened Dan. He smiled, his white teeth shining, and lifted his hand toward the laptop. Dan did the same and giggled at the cheesiness of the action.

The moon cast a white light into Dan’s pitch black room as it crept out from behind a blackened cloud. He looked to the window and out into the stars, and sighed. Phil was underneath the same set, and yet so far away. Soon.

He yawned again, closing his eyes for a moment to regain some energy. “You look tired,” Phil said, laughing.

Dan nodded, “I am,”

“Well, we should call it a night,”

“I don’t want to...”

Phil looked at him and Dan played with his fingers, similar to how Phil had before hand. “Goodnight, Dan,” Phil sighed.

“I love you. Good night,” Dan gave in, reaching up to the top of the laptop screen.

“I love you too,” Phil whispered, and Dan shut the laptop. He fell asleep watching the moon move across the black abyss of space and wondered if Phil was doing the same. He was.

\----------

**October 2009**

Curling under the Phil’s blankets, Dan rest his head against his pillow. He watched as Phil pulled off his shirt, and his jeans, before climbing into bed with Dan. He pulled Dan’s almost naked body toward him and enveloped him in a warm hug, their bodies pressed together comfortably. Dan pressed his hands to Phil’s spine, tracing it for the first time.

“This has been... Probably... The best day of my life. No,  _definitely_ ,” Dan whispered into Phil’s chest.

Phil’s chin pressed against Dan’s head and rubbed against his hair as he spoke, “Same here.” He gently played with the brown hairs on Dan’s neck, lightly pulling at them. The two lay in silence, holding each other close and feeling each other closely for the first time, taking in almost every inch of the other’s body. For a moment, it seemed they were the only two in all of the world, their senses shut off ignorantly, to focus only on the one before them.

“I love you,” Dan whispered against his chest again, warm air blowing against the light cluster of black hairs on Phil’s chest.

“I love you, too,” Phil replied, attempting to hold Dan closer, despite the fact the smaller boy was pressed so close against him his cheek was in his mouth. Dan gave a squashed smile, and wrapped his leg over Phil’s.

“Goodnight,”

“Goodnight,”

\----------

**October 2009**

Dan plopped onto the bed, his sweaty body leaving a wet patch underneath him. Phil rolled over and kissed him, moving his entire head passionately to match Dan’s mouth. Dan’s head fell back and he gasped, running his hand up his wet chest, the beads of sweat collected on his fingertips. Phil followed Dan’s finger’s trails before tucking his hand under Dan and rolling him back toward himself.

“That... Was...  _Amazing_...” Dan breathed out, kissing Phil from above. “The best I could have asked for,” he smiled.

Phil smiled in return, lifting the tiny and almost weightless Dan from his lap and back onto the bed beside him. “I’m practiced,” Phil said with a smirk.

“Obviously,” Dan said, still breathless, admiring Phil from head to toe, scanning his entire body. 

“Stop staring at me, perv,” Phil laughed, jumping on top of Dan. His dick drooped onto Dan’s thigh, teasing him.

“I can’t help it,” Dan whined, dragged his fingers along Phil’s collarbones, running them into the dipping skin. He brought his left hand up and reached for Phil’s bum and gave it a squeeze.

Phil yelped and jumped up, landing beside him on the bed again, bringing Dan’s sticky body into his arms. “Goodnight, my sexy boyfriend,” he laughed.

Dan giggled at the compliment, a blush crawling across his cheeks. Phil brought his hands around Dan into a hug, one falling upon his bum. Dan smiled, “Goodnight, my even sexier boyfriend,” Dan whispered, and to add to the already cheesy situation, he pecked Phil’s lips and looked into his eyes.

“Doubt it,” Phil smiled.

Phil fell asleep wrapped around Dan and his deep breaths.

\----------

**November 2009**

“Phil, I miss you... Um... I don’t know when you’re gonna get this message, you’re probably busy... I... I really, really miss you... I don’t know what else to say. Can you call me back? I really want to see you again... I love you. Goodnight.”

\----------

**December 2009**

Laying on the couch, wrapped into each other, the two watched a movie in silence. Phil’s fingertips brushed against the skin on Dan’s stomach lightly, and occasionally pressed kisses to his temple. Dan’s eyes were beginning to close and his breaths were becoming deeper, and Phil had noticed. 

He carefully stood up and lifted the boy in his arms, and carried him bridal style toward his bedroom. Dan shuffled in his arms, shivering slightly, “Cold...” he whispered.

“Just wait,” Phil whispered, struggling to hold the boy. 

Dan smiled; he loved Phil caring for him like this. He felt closer than ever to Phil, and he snuggled closer to his chest. He figured he should walk himself, though, as Phil was making sounds of struggle. “Hey, I can walk myself,” Dan whispered.

“Shh, it’s okay. Go back to sleep,” Phil whispered, slowly staggering the stairs. Dan closed his eyes and curled back up, into Phil’s arms. Phil had reached his bedroom -- thanking God -- and gently laid the boy on his bed, tucking him under the blanket.

He took off Dan’s uncomfortable jacket and jeans, placing them at the end of the bed, before joining him beneath the blankets. He gently brushed the hair out of Dan’s face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, Dan,” he whispered, knowing the boy was asleep.

The night was dark and snow stuck against the window, but the two were in each other’s arms for the first time in a few months -- and suddenly the beauty of winter didn’t matter anymore.

\----------

**January 2010**

“I wish I was there to see you,”

“Me too...”

“New Year’s sucks when you don’t have anyone to kiss when it crosses over...” Phil sighed, kicking a tuft of snow.

“You do have someone to kiss, I’m just on the other side of the country,” Dan corrected, trying to cheer his boyfriend up.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. Can you magic yourself over here and make out with me?”

“I would if I could, love,”

The two were silent, listening to each other’s crackling breaths through the phone line. The stars shone above both of them, and the moon danced shadows over each of their faces.

“I miss you...”

“I miss you too. Can we Skype? I’m tired of not looking at your face,” Phil said, a sad and whining tone to his voice.

“I’m barely allowed on the phone, Phil. I told Mum I wanted to share the Midnight Kiss with you, and the closest I could get to that was on the phone...”

Phil whined into the phone, and Dan sighed. “Fifteen seconds to go...”

The two counted down the seconds, before ending with, “I love you.”

Phil wiped tears from his face, and shakily replied, “I’m gonna go to bed, goodnight.”

“Are you ‘right, Phil?”

“Not really. But I’ll sleep on it. I love you,”

“I love you more than anything, Phil. Anything ever,” Dan replied, trying his hardest to cheer Phil up. “Goodnight.”

\----------

**February 2010**

Dan cried on Phil’s shoulder, sobs echoing in Phil’s empty apartment. Phil was laughing, patting his back softly. “Hey, hey, it’s okay!” He said, giggling and kissing Dan’s head. His Valentine’s gift was  _incredible_.

“It was so nice! I... I loved it.  _I love you!_ ”

“Settle down, love,” Phil whispered, trying to lift Dan up, but he clung on tighter to Phil’s chest. “I’m happy you loved it, because I love you, too!”

Dan popped up and pressed a kiss to Phil’s lips, and continued for a few minutes, occasionally muttering, “Thank you,”, or, “I missed you,”, or, “I love you,” between the heated kisses.

After a while, Dan had become tired, and rest against Phil’s chest. He was a little taller now, and the couch was a bit crowded. The sun was setting and the two watched it through the large balcony window. “Goodnight, Phil,” Dan whispered, timezone’s still effecting his schedule.

Phil giggled, placing a kiss to his forehead, “Good night...”

\-----------

**May 2010**

Dan was visiting and the two had just arrived home, late in the evening, from grocery shopping. Phil watched as Dan unpacked the plastic bags and correctly put the food in their correct places. He smiled, and leaned against the bench, watching his boyfriend closely. An idea struck him.

“You gonna hel--” Dan began.

“I think you should move in with me.” Phil interrupted, his words cutting silence into the atmosphere.

Dan dropped a box of cereal, “Shit,” he muttered, “What?”

“I... Think you should move in with me,” Phil repeated, watching Dan carefully.

Dan shuffled on his spot and stared at Phil with bloodshot eyes. “W-why? Phil quirked an eyebrow, as if his reasoning wasn’t obvious. He moved closer to Dan, who was frozen in place. “Phil?”

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and he visibly relaxed, but was still as tense as Phil had ever seen him. “Because, I love you. I hate having to say good bye, and missing you for weeks on end, and only seeing you on my computer screen. You can go to university here, as well, if you want. And you love it here, don’t you? You’re old enough to move out of your family’s home, and definitely old enough to live with me. And so many more reasons. Plus; sex. Every. Single. Night.”

Dan smiled a little. “Some of those points do sound nice,” he said, but his face suddenly dropped. “Look, I don’t know. I just... Don’t think I’m ready...”

“Sure you are,” Phil said, leaning in to kiss him, but Dan pulled back.

“P-Phil. I... Don’t know,” Dan said, feeling pressured. He didn’t feel ready. Sure, he loved Phil, more than anything, but he simply  _wasn’t ready_. Phil stepped backwards in embarrassment, and Dan looked at him apologetically. “Soon,” he promised, smiling.

Phil smiled in a content sorrow, kicking his feet onto the tiles. Dan abandoned the groceries and grabbed Phil’s hands. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Once settled down, Phil hugged himself over Dan, and Dan whispered, “One day, soon, we’ll have this every night. I promise...”

Phil remained silent, pressing a kiss to his head. “Good night, love,”

“G’night,”

Dan fell asleep pressed to his chest, and Phil lay awake for a while longer, thinking about Dan. He watched the cars in the streets drive by, the red and yellow stripes of colour racing in the dark. He looked at Dan, who’s skin glowed a pale and beautiful white in the night light, and wished to have him in his arms forever. Soon.

\----------

**July 2010**

Dan raised one hand and wiped Phil’s chest, fingertips grazing over his nipples. Phil shuddered, his thrusts becoming sloppy. Dan moaned as Phil hit his spot every time, and his dick slid in and out with ease. The intense feeling, loud noises, and quiet atmosphere their moans were cutting into made the whole process feel  _even better_. 

“Dan -- I --,” Phil began, before a moan cut him off, dancing in the air.

“Go, please!” Dan yelped, and before he knew it, Phil had come inside of him, thrusting out his orgasm. As he pulled out, Dan whined, begging for more. He was  _almost_ there. Phil dropped his head, giving Dan’s hole a long, wide lick. 

Dan screamed, biting his knuckles to remain as quiet as possible. He breathed heavily along his wet fingers, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Phil continued to drag his tongue along Dan’s ass. He squirmed, legs flailing and twitching in delight. “Phiiil,” Dan moaned out, his dick springing with each flinching movement he made.

“Go,” Phil allowed, dipping his tongue deep inside of Dan. Dan wailed, his scream high pitched and loud, as he came, spurting white ribbons over his chest and Phil’s hair.

Phil crawled up from in between Dan’s legs and held himself weakly above Dan’s face. The two shared a deep kiss, before Dan pulled back, “You’re the best at sex. Like -- you could win a competition for Best At Sex. You’d win. For sure. You’d win!” Dan was almost always like this after amazing sex, bragging about his fantastic boyfriend, ecstasy still in his veins.

Phil laughed, “I’d win, huh? You want me to enter a competition?”

“No, because then I wouldn’t be the only one that gets to be fucked by you,” Dan whined, bringing Phil into another kiss. He pecked his lips twice before pulling back again, “And I’m incredibly selfish.” He fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers over his body, hugging Phil.

“You tired?” Phil asked, brushing the hair from his face.

Dan nodded, “Goodnight, sexy,”

“Shut up!”

\----------

**August 2010**

“Phil...” Dan called for his boyfriend’s attention, but didn’t look away from the computer screen.

“Yeah?” Phil asked, pausing his video game. He looked to Dan as he nervously shuffled his feet under his laptop. “Is... Everything okay?” Dan still refused to look up.

“You remember three months ago? When you asked me to move in?” Dan picked at the ‘N’ key on his keyboard, Nervously.

“Yeah?” Phil tried to remain calm but he was excited; was Dan finally ready to move in with him?

“Well -- Shit... Maybe that wasn’t the best way to open,” he murmured, and Phil cocked his head in confusion. “I’m moving to Manchester, for Uni... Which means I’ll get to see you more! I won’t have to take so many train rides to see you all the time and you won’t have to come down here,” Dan said, a cheery look on his face. He glanced around his bedroom a little.

“That’s so cool!” Phil beamed, dropping his controller and jumping onto Dan’s bed beside him. He feigned some of his happiness; a little disheartened Dan wasn’t moving in with  _him_ , and instead with a (most likely) drug-addict-that’s-totally-not-high-and-yes-I’m-studying-law-too. 

“Really?!” Dan smiled, “I thought you’d be upset because I wasn’t living with you...”

“Well -- a little bit; but we still get to see each other way more and that’s so  _great!_ ” Phil had begun to yell a little, and Dan slapped a finger to his lips.

“Shh! You’ll wake my family, you idiot,” he laughed, despite the condescending tone. He removed his finger and kissed Phil’s lips chastely, and Phil grabbed his cheeks and pulled him toward the bed, where they lay connected at the lips, side by side. 

They continued for a few minutes, before Phil switched off the TV and moved Dan’s laptop to the floor. Dan took off his jeans and Phil did too, and they slipped under the covers. “What’s the time?”

Phil leaned over and switched his phone on, the small rectangle becoming a beacon of light in the pitch black room. “2:32,” Phil mumbled, rolling back into Dan’s arms.

“Goodnight,” he laughed at the time. 

“Night,” Phil whispered, kissing his forehead.

 


	2. Goodnight (2/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! CONTAINS SMUT

**September 2010**

Dan stuck a piece of tack to the back of a poorly printed piece of paper, turning it around and sticking it to the mundane brick wall beside his new bed. Phil was folding Dan's clothes and putting them in their respected draws, humming a little song. Dan listened as he admired the picture of he and Phil. It was taken at a slightly higher than level angle, and pictured the two sharing a deep kiss. He'd always hated seeing pictures like these on his FaceBook dash, but he understood why people did it, now. He smiled, before tacking another one and sticking it up. The two, jumping off a cliff's edge in Jamaica, hand-in-hand. He giggled at Phil's flailing arms; it'd taken the him forever to convince Phil to jump.

Phil heard his giggles, pausing his folding, and glanced up at Dan. His feet were curled under his bottom and he was looking at the pictures of the two he'd stuck on the wall so far. He abandoned the folding and joined Dan, tacking up another picture of the two when they first met, under the stars, on the snow. Dan smiled, watching as new pictures went up. The two made a little collage of moments they'd spent together, before sitting beside each other and simply admiring the wall.

Phil glanced at his watch, "Whoops, it's 10:30."

"Shit -- I've got a lecture tomorrow morning," Dan muttered, crawling around the bed and sliding off the blankets. He stretched out a hand for Phil to take, and he apprehensively obliged.

With Dan pulling him to his feet, he widened his eyes in bewilderment, "Already?" You only started moving in yesterday!"

Dan nodded, "Yeah. I could have started a week ago," he laughed, pushing Phil out of the door and into the dorm hallway.

He whined, "Why can't I stay?"

"Dorm room rules, no non-students past light's out. And... Light's out was half an hour ago. Be sneaky," he kissed Phil's cheek, but Phil moved his head, kissing his lips.

"Goodnight, then," he smiled.

"Night!" Dan giggled, shutting the door.

 

**November 2010**

_"Dan make sure you're studying for your essay. It's a big one trust me," - 12:02 PM_

_"I'm going to the supermarket you want anything?" - 1:37 PM_

_"Did you call your mum today? Also, what time are you going back to your dorm? I know you want to NOW but you can't stay at my place forever" - 1:59 PM_

_"Dan why aren't you replying to my msgs? Is everything okay?" - 2:14 PM_

_"I'll be home soon," - 2:25 PM_

Phil unlocked the door.  _Why wasn't Dan answering his texts? It's weird, maybe he just fell asleep..._ Phil was greeted with an oddly quiet house, the complete lack of sound eery. He put the groceries on the bench, glancing into the lounge room. The PlayStation was off, Dan's laptop was gone, and there were no dirty plates or cups. He cautiously walked down the hall, looking into his bedroom. Dan lay on Phil's blankets, strewn on the bed, breathing with rackety breaths.

He ran over to the bed, rolling Dan over. He was sweaty and heaving, and Phil rubbed his hair from his forehead. It clumped together in a wet lump, and Dan awoke, shivering. "Dan, Bear, you alright?" He asked, rubbing his wet chest in affection. It was grossly warm and swamped with sticky sweat. Dan nodded, rolling back over. Phil wiped the sweaty hand on the bed, before crawling over to the other side. "Did your tablets not work?"

Dan sighed, "I'm just not feeling well, okay? Let me sleep," he groaned angrily.

"Dan, you're not 'just not feeling well'. Oh my God." Phil sighed. He stood up, leaving the room, and grabbed a thermometer. He walked back into the room, Dan's breaths harsher than before. He placed the stick into Dan's mouth, letting it detect his temperature. It beeped at him, and he pulled it out. A stunned expression rode his features, "40 DEGREES?!" Dan rolled over again, wiping sweat from his arm. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," he hoarsely whispered, pulling Phil's blanket over his waist.

"No you're not," Phil said, lifting Dan bridal style. "Come on, we're going to the A&E,"

* * *

 

Lying in a hospital bed, Dan's eyelids drooped. Monitors beeped, and a 'water gun' as Dan called it, pierced his skin. "Told you you weren't okay," Phil giggled, rubbing Dan's palm comfortingly. Dan groaned, but shuffled his arm over for Phil to gently tickle. He smiled, and as Dan began to fall asleep he whispered his goodnight.

After a moment, he replied, "Goodnight, sicko." He kissed Dan's still wet forehead, and fell asleep on the uncomfortable fold-out chair beside Dan's bed.

 

**December 2010**

Phil wrapped his arm around Dan, who was almost asleep, reading a book spread between his fingers. Phil read over his shoulder, following along, and when Dan realised he asked Phil when he could turn the page. The book began to slowly fall in his fingers, and Phil gently grabbed it, folding the page corner over and putting it on their bedside table. Dan turned into Phil's chest, watching the snow from the window. "Hey," Phil whispered, rubbing Dan's side. Dan propped his head on Phil's chest, looking sleepily at him. "I'm sorry you didn't get to spend Christmas with your family..." He kissed Dan's hairy head, and Dan giggled.

"I did, though!" Dan kissed Phil's cheek, then lay down again, snuggling back into Phil's side. Phil smiled, turning to wrap both arms around Dan. "Goodnight, Nerd."

"Nighty night,"

 

**March 2011**

"Oh, shit!" Dan yelped, as the vibrator in his ass sprung to life, rubbing against his prostate. 

"Shhh! Shut up!" Phil harshly whispered, covering Dan's mouth. Dan whined under his hold, and Phil traced his tongue over every line on Dan's body, teasing him. Dan kept whimpering, and Phil finally jammed his mouth onto Dan's, keeping him quiet. When Dan had settled a bit, he placed his hand back. Dan bit on Phil's finger, concealing a moan after a wave of pleasure shot through him. Phil hissed, yanking his finger away from his mouth. "You need to be quiet, doofus, everyone in your house is asleep!"

"I don't care," Dan whined, shaking his head. His hair wobbled around his face, as he ground his hips into the mattress.

"You should," he laughed. Phil slid down the bed, lapping at Dan's hole, and reaching one hand up to squeeze his younger boyfriends cock. Dan shrieked, coming with a shudder, jolting against the bed. Phil laughed as Dan breathed harshly, finally trying to stay quiet. Phil stood up, walking closer to Dan. He fell onto his knees, bum hovering Dan's chest.

"Go," Dan nodded, referring to Phil's throbbing erection. Phil giggled, sliding his hand up and down his dick, before cumming across Dan and the bed beside him. Dan licked around his mouth, collecting some droplets, before wiping his hand across his face and collecting more, licking them from the back of his palm. Phil pulled the vibrator out of Dan, watching with lust in his eyes as Dan's pink hole clenched around nothing. He gave it a quick kiss and wipe before joining Dan at the top of the bed, "Thank you," Dan laughed.

"Thank you?" Phil repeated in question.

"That was a  _much needed fuck_ ," Dan whispered into Phil's lips, kissing him. "You're so good at sex. Like, incredibly good--,"

"Goodnight," Phil paused him, interrupting Dan's after-sex-rants.

"Goodnight, love."

 

**May 2011**

The flat door burst open, scaring Phil half to death, until he heard stomping into the lounge. It stopped just before the couch, before a heavy weight dipped the couch cushions. Dan, newly arrived, huffed and stared at the ceiling. Phil ignored him, and Dan huffed again, and again, until Phil said, "Is everything okay, Bear?" He inwardly laughed; Dan was terrible at telling Phil he wanted to talk, and this was how it always played out. Dan rolled onto his stomach, placing his head on Phil's knee. Phil lifted his laptop and set it on the floor, and Dan happily took the new, warm space available.

He huffed again, before starting, "I  _HATE_ THE KIDS IN MY DORM HALL THEYRE ALWAYS UP LATE AND PARTYING AND HAVING SEX," he yelled, angrily groaning.

"We're always having sex," Phil reasoned, pushing hair from Dan's face. Dan sighed, annoyed, but cracked a smile anyway. He hid his face, blushing.

"Yeah, but these guys do it beside me. Or in the next room over. Or in the hallway. I'm trying to study and I'm either hearing bad music or  _uh-uh-uh_ ," he mimicked moans, laying on his side. He looked outside into the dark, then back to Phil. "Look! It's night! They're probably taking advantage of the fact that the whiny emo isn't there to interrupt their sex," he groaned.

"I'm sorry that happens, but I can't do anything about it," Phil said, pecking his forehead. "You can live with me, if you want," The offer hung in the air, and Dan's drooping eyelids flew open and he turned to Phil.

"Really?"

"The offer was always there, Dan. Almost a year! You can move in whenever you want," he giggled as Dan squirmed excitedly on his lap.

"Thank you!" Dan yelped, straddling Phil's lap and kissing him. Phil grabbed underneath his armpits and continued kissing him, lifting the smaller boy up. "Hey!" Dan whined, as his toes dragged along the carpet. He continued to kiss Phil on his cheeks, before he was thrown on the bed gently, and he slipped his jeans off and lay on his side. When Phil joined him, his eyelids were drooping so low Phil could hardly see the whites of his eyes. He kissed Dan's forehead, "Goodnight," he whispered into the darkness. Some cars drove by outside, the low and infinite rumble of rubber on tar, and Phil fell asleep to Dan's rising and falling chest.

 

**July 2011**

"Dan, you'll need that bedroom," Phil said as he dragged a flat-pack bed through the door he was referring too.

Dan whined, "Why?! I want to sleep with you," he dragged out vowels. He sounded like a small child. Phil stood back up and ran his hands behind Dan's back, bringing one up to point at his curls, watching them bounce on his forehead.

"Because, Love, we've got people who don't know we do this," he said, kissing him.  _This_. _  
_

Dan nodded gently, lips still locked with Phil's. As they pulled back, Dan gently placed a hand on Phil's chest, "I can't believe I'm going to move in here, it will be s-- Wait. Are you saying that I won't be able to sleep with you? I'll have to stay in a room by myself?! I thou--,"

"Shh, shh," Phil urged, poking Dan's lip to get him to be quiet. Dan paused his sentence, leaning back from Phil, but still in his grasp. "You'll sleep in my room sometimes, and I'll sleep in yours. That's just how it goes," he says, looking down. He was used to looking down when talking to Dan, but this sudden departure had left Dan growing, and now he was staring at the pivot of Dan's lips instead of his eyes. Dan looked down too, shuffling his feet. He wiped his eyes, slipping from Phil's grasp and heading to Phil's room.

"Wha-- Where are you going?" Phil asked, reaching after him.

"Bed! I'm super tired! And it's spring break on the weekend, I want to be  _awake_ ," he said, widening his eyes and shaking his hands, before falling onto the bed behind him, and rolling into Phil's blankets. Phil leant against the doorframe, watching Dan as the boy fell asleep. He walked in, kissed his forehead delicately, and was surprised to hear Dan whisper, "Goodnight, Philly," before rolling over onto his stomach. Phil, taken aback, smiled lightly, and left the room.

 

**August 2011**

"Phil!"

" _Phil!_ " _  
_

"Phil, I swear to god!"

"What do you want, Dan?" Phil quickly ran into the room, eyes quickly scanning Dan. No injuries in need of immediate care, and no random animals flying through the room, and no naked boy... What was happening?

Dan lay on the floor, spread out similar to a star-fish. He stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. "Dan, are you okay?" Phil asked quietly, watching as Dan remained still everywhere, except for his rising chest and twitching fingers.

"Just wanted to make sure you were still here..." Dan whispered, closing his eyes. The house had been awfully quiet, other than Dan yelling at his iMac, not setting up to Phil's wifi.  _Their_ wifi. 

"Yeah... I'm here... You 'right?" Phil asked again. He crept down to lay beside Dan, and once his face was level with Dan's he turned it to stare. Dan's face had smooth, short curves, especially over his nose and chin. His eyelashes were long and black and just across from his lip, a patch of red skin flared. Phil gently placed his palm on Dan's, wrapping his fingers around Dan's irresponsive hand.

"I'm okay, I guess," The bed had only been half made, a few slats missing, and no mattress or bed-cover. "It's just..." Dan began to trail off, listing his worries, filling Phil's head with incoherent thoughts about the universe and death, and Phil just squeezed Dan's hand tighter. Without realising, eventually Dan's voice had slowed, and he turned to Phil, who had passed out, a thin trail of drool spilling onto the floor. He quickly wiped Phil's mouth with his thumb, wiping it on his shirt, then kissing Phil's forehead and nose and lips. "Goodnight. Thank you for listening to me, Love."

 

**September 2011**

The house was quiet, and the hum of cars on the road and the patter of rain was the only noise. The sky was fairly dark and gloomy, the hot, rainy air spilling into the open window of Dan's bedroom. At 12:30 it seemed the sun wasn't going to come out at all that day. The two slept on Dan's bed in only their underwear, held loosely together. The warm, sticky air wrapped around them and their lazy nap. Dan had his palm delicately rested on Phil's chest, and Phil's sleeping hands played with the short hairs at the back of his neck. Dan's leg was the only thing under the blanket. It was a perfect, lazy day, the two of them resting their heads against each other's in a comfortable silence.

Dan woke up, resting a moment before waking Phil up, kissing his lips gently. "Hello," he whispered, and Phil kissed him back. His lips were chapped and dry, but Dan didn't mind.

* * *

 

"Phil,"

"Yeah?"

Dan remained silent for a moment, anger swirling. "What... The... Fuck?"

Phil was still, watching Dan fume on the corner of the couch. Dan repeated, "What the fuck, Phil?"

"What?" He finally spoke, gently. He put his phone down, face on the arm. "Is everything okay?" He extended an arm to place on Dan assuringly, but Dan yanked his leg away, glaring at him.

"No. Everything is _not_ okay..." He turned the laptop to Phil.

Phil smiled as the picture of him in a blue plaid shirt appeared, holding up a hand-heart. Dan seethed before him, the laptop screen almost shaking in his grasp. The happiness drained from his face, “What… What’s wrong with it? I though you lo—,”

 “I do love it!” Dan whined, before turning his angry demeanour back on, “And so does everyone else,” He scrolled down, and Phil saw it, the view number. It had risen from 32 (The view count always jumped when Phil was away.) to around 10,000. He yanked the laptop from Dan. Upon close inspection, glistening, hot, silent tears dribbled from Dan’s eyes as his lips quivered. 

 “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Phil whispered under his breath, reviewing comments, and shifting thought’s in his head. Would he delete it? Would they pretend it was a joke? How did this happen.

 “Why would you do that?” Dan asked quietly, tears still slipping down his face. He hugged his knees to his chest, his knuckles white in a tight lock. Phil slowly turned his head to Dan, a solemn and still expression boiling on his features. 

 His voice was surprisingly quiet, “You think I did this?” Dan was still, never admitting. But what else was he supposed to believe? They stared at each other until they both visibly softened, and Phil said, “I don’t know what happened, and they remained in a pained silence.

 “Will you delete it?” Dan asked after a few minutes of no conversation or comfort. Phil’s eyes still focused on the window outside, glazed over. He didn’t say anything for a moment, before whispering, “I have no idea,”

* * *

Laying in Phil’s bed, Dan slept as far away from Phil as he could, flinching when Dan went to touch his arm in affection. “I’m sorry,” Dan whispered.

 “So am I,” Phil whispered in reply. The darkness enveloped his words, his voice raspy and barely audible. He tried to reach for Dan again, who when touched, didn’t flinch this time. Phil tried to pull him closer, but the slightly smaller boy refused. “Goodnight,” Phil whispered in defeat, but Dan was no longer listening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and get ready for more parts!
